freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Scrat
Scrat’s Big Adventure … Scrat had always tried to store his acorn, but it always had resulted in disastrous experiences. This time, he was determined that nothing like that would happen today. Scrat scurried through the snow, acorn in his paws. He desperately looked for a safe place to put his acorn in. Then, he saw a tree! Excited, Scrat started climbing the tree. He made it, luckily. His acorn fell into a hole in the tree. Scrat listened. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. His acorn was finally safe! But unfortunately, Scrat’s acorn tumbled out of the tree and headed for a crack in the ice! It fell into an abyss. ‘’''AAAAAAHHHH!!!’’ screamed Scrat in shock. He bravely leapt into the abyss. When he landed, he could see water! Then Scrat looked up and had an idea. He threw with all his might and let his acorn go up, up, up, away from the abyss. His acorn landed safely in the snow. Scrat then became alarmed. He actually needed that acorn! Desperately, he started climbing up the abyss. But he fell back into the water. Scrat tried again, but failed. Then Scrat heard a horrible ''crack! ''Then his acorn fell into the water, too---but it was not next to him. Scrat desperately wanted to get that acorn. As the ice continued cracking, he climbed a piece of ice in an attempt to get his beloved acorn. But the piece of ice fell---right onto his acorn! There was still hope, though. Scrat snatched the acorn and sighed with happiness, hugging it. Then, more cracking noises could be heard. Scrat realized that the ice was falling apart! He stood on the piece of ice he had climbed up, saving his acorn from any further harm. Then, he saw his old girlfriend, Scratte! She had come to retrieve his first acorn, which she stole when he got into the dinosaur world. Scrat was happy to have his old acorn back, but now---two acorns? What would he do with ''two ''acorns? Scratte bowed with respect. Scrat didn’t see that the ice was still falling apart, and at an alarming rate, too. Soon, Scrat found himself floating in an ocean. Then, when the piece of ice he and Scratte were standing on broke, he desperately clung to the two acorns. Scrat saw that Scratte was swimming for her life. But how could he survive if he was just holding on to his two acorns for dear life? Scrat saw another piece of ice floating by. He hopped on, but as he drifted farther and farther away from his two acorns, he became desperate. He swam to his acorns but ended up going underwater. Still, Scrat wasn’t one to give up so easily. He surface and had the two acorns in his paws! But Scrat soon found that a task like that was very difficult. The acorns couldn’t float around underwater, and when Scrat lost his grip on them, they splashed back up the surface. Scrat screamed out again, ‘’''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!’’ ''He tried to cling to his acorns again, but went underwater for the second time. Scrat tried standing on them, one foot on each, but lost his balance and splashed down again. Now Scrat was helpless. But when he saw another piece of ice, he was determined to get on it. He put the acorns on the piece of ice---but it cracked, and they ended up floating in the ocean again. Then, Scrat saw a whirlpool! He held on to his acorns as he swirled around in the whirlpool. The force was too great, and Scrat vanished into the whirlpool. The next instant, Scrat found himself in a pool. More specifically, it was a Wuzzleburg pool. He saw Wubbzy and his friends, Widget and Walden, about to jump off the diving board, one at a time. Scrat sighed at the fact that he and his acorns were safe. ‘’I’ll go first!’’ Wubbzy was saying. He climbed up, and prepared to dive. Wubbzy flipped up into the air and landed with a splash. This caught Scrat off-guard. Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden laughed, which angered Scrat. He hit both Wubbzy and Widget with his acorns. ‘’Ouch!’’ exclaimed Wubbzy and Widget. ‘’Who hit us?’’ Wubbzy asked. Then Widget pointed at Scrat. ‘’Look at that acorn-loving Scrat,’’ she proclaimed. ‘’HE hit us with the acorns!’’ ‘’His name’s Scrat?’’ Wubbzy repeated. ‘’Yep!’’ Widget answered. Scrat cautiously approached the three friends. ‘’You’re lost, aren’t you?’’ Walden asked as he picked up his acorns. Scrat nodded. ‘’And he belongs in the Ice Age,’’ Widget explained. ‘’The Ice Age?’’ Wubbzy cried. ‘’I didn’t know he lived there,’’ Walden breathed. Scrat nodded again. ‘’He said ‘yes’,’’ translated Wubbzy. ‘’So he DOES live in the Ice Age!’’ Widget shouted. ‘’I didn’t know that,’’ Walden uttered. ‘’I thought you were smart,’’ Wubbzy pointed out. ‘’''Hee hee hee hee hee hee!’’ ''Scrat giggled. ‘’Is he laughing at us?’’ Wubbzy asked, a little angrily. ‘’He better not be,’’ Widget added. Scrat shrank back, afraid that he had maddened his friends. ‘’Don’t worry, Scrat,’’ Wubbzy comforted. ‘’We’re not mad at you.’’ Scrat sighed with relief. ‘’Say, he could live with us!’’ Wubbzy suggested. ‘’Uh-uh,’’ Walden disagreed. ‘’No, no, no, no! I-I mean---no, no, no! He only likes acorns. So let’s take him to Eleanor and Hopsalot.’’ ‘’Oh, wow, I bet they’ll be ''amazed ''to see him,’’ Wubbzy predicted. Just then, Scratte appeared and shooed the three friends away. Then she motioned for Scrat to follow her. Together, Scrat and Scratte scurried out of Wuzzleburg and into the Jumpstart world. Finally, Scrat and Scratte came upon Hopsalot and Eleanor. ‘’Hello, friends!’’ Hopsalot greeted. Scrat and Scratte held up their acorns. ‘’What do they want me to do?’’ Hopsalot asked, confused. ‘’Apparently, they want you to take them back to wherever they came from,’’ guessed Eleanor. Scrat nodded, showing that it was true. ‘’But…I don’t know ''where ''you both live,’’ Hopsalot confessed. Walden popped out of nowhere. ‘’I know where they live,’’ he began. ‘’They live in the Ice Age, where there is nothing but ice and snow.’’ Scrat nodded his head again. ‘’And they’re named Scrat and Scratte,’’ Walden concluded. ‘’Do they love acorns, too?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’Yes,’’ Walden replied. ‘’We’ll go to the jungle…just like those last two times,’’ Hopsalot offered. ‘’Okay, that would work,’’ Eleanor agreed. ‘’But watch out for Kaa!’’ ‘’Ohhh, right,’’ said Hopsalot. Eleanor, Walden, and Hopsalot led Scrat and Scratte to the jungle. Just as they all had feared, Kaa appeared. ‘’Oh, here’ssss Sssscrat and Sssscratte,’’ Kaa observed. ‘’What bringssss you here?’’ ‘’Th-they wanted to get back home,’’ Hopsalot stammered. ‘’I should hypnotize them!’’ Kaa cried. ‘’Ugh,’’ Eleanor groaned. ‘’You always want to hypnotize people!’’ Hopsalot complained. ‘’Wait! Hypnotize ''me!’’ ''Walden suggested. ‘’All right, then,’’ said Kaa. Then he started hypnotizing Walden! ‘’''Aaaah!’’ ''Scrat shouted. He held on to Kaa’s throat. ‘’What the…?’’ Kaa said, barely able to breathe. ‘’Get off my ''throat!’’ But Kaa was getting weaker as Scrat continued taking his breath away. Finally, Kaa collapsed, defeated. ‘’Amazing!’’ cried Eleanor. ‘’Scrat, you ''definitely ''defeated Kaa very quickly that time!’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’''Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!’’ ''Scrat giggled again. ‘’You did it again,’’ Walden said. But Scrat wanted to get back to the Ice Age as soon as possible. He especially didn’t want to talk about his giddy laugh. So he motioned for Scratte, Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Walden to follow him. The travelers journeyed on. But they ended up in Wuzzleburg! Scrat had a mischievious idea and rushed inside Wubbzy’s tree. ‘’What is he up to?’’ wondered Eleanor. Scrat built a machine. He proudly showed it to Wubbzy. ‘’Oooh, what is that?’’ asked Wubbzy curiously. Wubbzy entered the machine. Scrat smirked. Then, Wubbzy’s body got squeezed and stretched. First off, Scrat wanted the machine to only squeeze Wubbzy’s body. The machine went right to work. When it stopped, Wubbzy was miniscule! ‘’What in the world?’’ squealed Wubbzy, his voice sounding different. ‘’Hello! How did this machine make me so tiny?’’ Scrat smiled and fired an energy-blaster machine. Wubbzy began to grow, and in a few moments he was Wubbzilla! Wubbzilla was a monster version of Wubbzy. Wubbzilla started to head toward the city! ‘’Uh-oh!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’Stop that giant Wubbzy!’’ Walden ordered. People saw the giant Wubbzy and screamed, trying to get away from him. Wubbzilla let out an evil laugh. Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Walden ran after him. Wubbzilla was ripping apart buildings. After a couple of minutes of mayhem, Walden finally used the shrinking device to shrink Wubbzy back to normal size. ‘’Thanks, guys,’’ Wubbzy said. ‘’No problem!’’ replied Eleanor, Walden, and Hopsalot. Scrat and Scratte scurried over to them. ‘’Oh, right, we still need to find your home,’’ Eleanor realized. ‘’But we still have a long way to go!’’ Walden announced. ‘’''Ohhhh…’’ ''moaned Eleanor and Hopsalot. So Hopsalot, Eleanor, Walden, Scrat, and Scratte continued traveling. But now they were completely confused. ‘’I don’t think we’ll ''ever ''be able to find the Ice Age,’’ Eleanor freeted. Just then, Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters---red Dubbzy, orange Fubbzy, yellow Gubbzy, green Hubbzy, blue Jubbzy, purple Kubbzy, pink Lubbzy, white Nubbzy, brown Pubbzy, brown Rubbsy, dark blue Subbzy, light green Tubbzy, brown Vubbzy, gray Yubbzy, and lavender Zubbzy---came upon them. ‘’Whoa, who are ''those?’’ ''Walden asked, taken aback. ‘’These are Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters,’’ Eleanor explained. ‘’That’s…’’ Vubbzy began. ‘’…correct,’’ finished Fubbzy. ‘’Who is with you?’’ asked Yubbzy. ‘’Scrat and Scratte,’’ Eleanor replied casually. ‘’I take that they love acorns, right?’’ Zubbzy asked. ‘’Right!’’ answered Eleanor. ‘’Oh…’’ Tubbzy began. ‘’…Scrat…’’ Rubbzy continued. ‘’…and…’’ Pubbzy put in. ‘’…Scratte,’’ finished Dubbzy. ‘’They need to get back to the Ice Age,’’ Walden declared. ‘’''The Ice Age!?!?’’ ''Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters cried. Scrat and Scratte gave out nods. ‘’Yes, they live in the Ice Age,’’ translated Eleanor. ‘’Oh…’’ Subbzy marveled. ‘’…my…’’ said Hubbzy. ‘’…goodness!’’ Kubbzy cried. ‘’I know! It is amazing, right?’’ Hopsalot asked. ‘’Yes!’’ Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters replied. ‘’Will YOU help them?’’ Eleanor wanted to know. ‘’We…’’ Tubbzy answered. ‘’…certainly…’’ Jubbzy added. ‘’…can,’’ Nubbzy concluded. ‘’''Great!’’ ''Eleanor cried. ‘’All right!’’ Hopsalot cheered. ‘’Yippee!’’ was what Walden said next. ‘’Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!’’ Scrat laughed. ‘’Stop laughing like that!’’ Walden scolded. ‘’Forget…’’ Hubbzy began. ‘’…about…’’ Gubbzy cut in. ‘’…that,’’ Kubbzy replied. ‘’You wanted to bring them back to…’’ Hubbzy said. ‘’…the Ice Age…’’ Yubbzy said. ‘’…right?’’ inquired Fubbzy. ‘’Right,’’ said Eleanor. ‘’Then we’ll take them!’’ Tubbzy proclaimed. ‘’Thank you,’’ Eleanor replied. ‘’No problem!’’ Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters replied. And with that, Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters led Scrat and Scratte back home---all on their own. Despite being young, they were very smart, too. Scrat remembered to put the acorns in a safe spot, where no one would steal them. Scrat was especially pleased to be back in the Ice Age. He never had two acorns before, either, but he knew that they were safe. THE END Category:1890